Lady Knight - Walkthough
Pros -Easy to play. -Free to play. -Baptism (Upgrade a card after 5 combats) can help you upgrade all of your cards and save ton of money. -Both Combat skill Combo (Copy the next card you use. 2 CD) and Tenacity (Gain Armor for health you've lost. 3 CD) are good for any build. -Have access to many good cards. Cons -Decent (Not too weak and not too strong) for any part of the game. -At early stage of the game, have no healing and also not strong enough to kill enemy in one turn. -Need combo to deal good amount of damage. -Don't have a way to get rid off useless cards. Skill Analysis Baptism: Good to upgrade your cards. Combo: Decent skill. Not as good as the skill of many other character but can be use regularly. Tenacity: Good skill. Have synergy with few cards. The more max health you have, the better this skill is. Buff ranking (From best to worst) Blessing: Chocolate Coffins (When you use a attack card. gain Armor x 1) Hourglass of Time (Base Action +1) Battle Trumpet (Your basic attack cards deal +1 damage) Paradox: Unidentified Antiques (Randomly get a equipment.) Two-bladed Sword (Deal +1 damage, take +1 damage.) Cards Tier 1: Get these cards at all cost: * Support * Swift Strike * Feint * Battle Horn (The old version was better, I'm not really sure about the new effect) * Shapeshifter * Double Strike * Awaiting Orders * Afterimage * Whirlwind Axe * Enchant * Wisdom? Tier 2: Good card, pick them in some situation: * Bomb: Pick these cards in chest but don't buy it. * Hack (Draw) Golds: Good for rushing. * Crush: Best Attack cards in term of base damage, not as good as Piercing Attack and Fires of Rage in many case. * Piercing Attack: One of the best Attack card. * Fires of Rage: One of the best Attack card. * Bolster: Best defensive card, have good synergy with Piercing Attack. * Stone Skin: One of the best defensive card. * Combo: Get them if you have cards that you want to own more copy of them. * Sacrifice: Take 1 piercing dame for 1 action and 1 card is good, but this card can be use only 1 time per battle. * Divine Strike: Good for healing you up. * Soul Strike: If you found it in 1st chapter, it may help you get more health. If you found them in chapter 2 or 3, just skip. Card that are good to certain build: * Angel Blessing: Full Plate Knight * Martyr's Armor Golds: Full Plate Knight Card that useful only in few situation or useless: Duel Destinies Golds Prediction Golds Desperate Attack Golds: You don't want to lose many HP anyway. Firmly Hold Golds: Let enemy draw 2 cards for 12 Armor is not good. Blazing Cloak Golds: Lady Knight don't have support for this cards, and Combo * Poison Dagger with drawing cards. * Bizarre Rune, Beast Trap (and Firmly Hold?) * Piercing Attack with Bolster. The guide will be updated. Category:Guide